Stone Cold Crazy
European Alliance |side2 = PsiCorps Mind-controlled European forces |goal1 = Intercept all Kamaz trucks carrying data about the Barracuda |goal2 = Prevent the Allies from recovering the complete Barracuda schematics |commanders1 = Allied Commander |commanders2 = Unknown Epsilon proselyte |forces1 = * Small infantry forces and elite Thor Gunships initially * Standard European arsenal * 2 Hummingbirds |forces2 = * Most PsiCorps reinforcements * Most European arsenal * Aeroblazes |casual1 = Medium |casual2 = Heavy |music = Cybertek (part of Allied soundtrack) |design1 = Speeder |design2 = 陌若阡椋 }} Operation: Stone Cold Crazy is the third Allied Act Two campaign mission. Briefing Before it was overtaken by the Soviets during the war, we had a research facility in Norway that was working on a highly experimental fighter jet that would allow us to do precision strikes on enemy installations while being practically unseen. Unfortunately the project, codenamed "Barracuda", was lost when the Soviets took control of the base.. and said base has fallen into the hands of Yuri. If his technicians are able to assemble and complete the prototype, enhanced with his diabolical technology, it could spell certain doom for the Gladius System defending the English Channel, easily outmaneuvering the Aegis Cruisers and Thors defending it. Needless to say, we could make great use of the "Barracuda" project ourselves. We'll be dropping in a significant-sized strike force to recapture that facility. Once it's back in our hands, quickly get to work on intercepting the convoys that are transporting the technology. Yuri's forces want to take them underground through tunnel entrances and by then they'll be out of our reach and we'll lose our chance at reclaiming the prototype, as well as ensuring the survival of the London Fortress. We don't know where they're coming from or where the tunnel entrances are, so you'll have to perform reconnaissance on your own. Objective 1: Intercept all of Yuri's Kamaz trucks carrying stolen tech. Events Intercepting the first Kamaz truck The Commander's forces arrived at Norway. They consisted of 2 large squads of GI's and Guardian GI's along with 2 Elite Thor Gunships. Along with them were a squad of Allied Attack Dogs, several Field Medics, Spies, Siege Cadres, Navy SEALS, Snipers and Engineers. The Commander ordered his forces to intercept the first Kamaz truck, which just entered the Epsilon controlled Allied base. His troops kept the enemy distracted while his Thor Gunships use their lightning weapons to immobilize the truck. Afterwards, they recovered 1 out of 10 pieces of technology. Capturing the outpost Allied Command suggested to the Commander that he should capture the Outpost to use as a temporary base of operations. He agreed and moved his forces to engage the mind controlled Allied troops. After clearing the base out, along with some assistance from an abandoned Artillery Bunker, he ordered his Engineers to capture the buildings. He didn't have enough to capture everything so he seized the Barracks first to produce more. After he captured the Air Force Command Headquarters, Allied Command sent him several Hummingbirds. They would prove useful in stopping the trucks as their time warping weapon would slow them down enough for his troops to catch up. Allied Intel suggested if the Commander takes a nearby Satellite Hack Center, he would get a better view of the battlefield and would be able to coordinate attacks better. The Commander agreed and prepared a force to take another outpost. Intercepting the second Kamaz truck As he prepared his troops, the second Kamaz truck arrived, just up the cliffs from where the outpost was. Since it was close, he ordered his Thor Gunships to clear out any AA in the area and immobilize the truck. They had now secured 2 out of 10 pieces of technology. The Commander was warned by Allied Command about creatures that could explode with toxin, damaging and killing his troops. Should he come across any tunnels, he was ordered to destroy them in order to stop the flow of these toxic monsters. He soon received 3 more Snipers as reinforcements. They would come in handy against Yuri's snipers, Viruses, and the mobile toxin bombs. Allied Intel soon picked up another truck approaching the battlefield. The Commander only had 5 minutes to prepare his forces before the truck arrived. He would need to move quickly before the truck is lost. Intercepting the third Kamaz truck As the Commander pushed his forces towards another outpost, the next Kamaz truck arrived in the south. Fortunately, he had left some Rocketeers in the area and they made short work of the truck, immobilizing it. They had now secured 3 out of 10 pieces of technology. As he was building Harriers, Allied Intel soon got word that the next Kamaz truck would be directly north of the Commander's position. The bad news was that the area's covered with AA emplacements so a direct air attack wouldn't work. Allied Command soon sent several Robot Tanks and more GGI's to the field. Intercepting the fourth Kamaz truck As the fourth Kamaz truck entered, the Commander noticed a gaping hole on the west side of the AA emplacements. He quickly sent his newly built Harriers through the hole and attacked the truck before it could even start its journey. They had now acquired 4 out of 10 pieces of technology. Allied Intel soon picked up word that the next Kamaz truck would be stopping by an Epsilon controlled Ore Purifier to pick up some goods. They ordered the Commander to find where the structure is and to prepare for the truck's arrival while they sent in more reinforcements. He wasted no time as used his Rocketeers as scouts along with the Satellite Scan in order to find the Purifier. Intercepting the fifth Kamaz truck Just as they located the Purifier in the northwest, the next Kamaz truck arrived. The Commander quickly ordered his Harriers to strike the truck. They succeeded and the truck was now immobilized. They had now acquired 5 out of 10 pieces of technology. Only 5 more to go. Allied Intel, again, picked up word that the next Kamaz truck would arrive in an abandoned village. The Commander would need to find the village before the truck arrives so he could prepare a strike. Just as he started to prepare his troops, he soon got warning that Epsilon's own forces were starting to move into the area. He would have to watch his outpost as Initiates and Archers began to attack him from behind. Intercepting the sixth Kamaz truck Just as he paradropped several troops into the village and garrisoned them into buildings, the Kamaz truck arrived. He quickly ordered his troops to abandon the buildings and attack the truck. He also sent some Rocketeers to deal with the truck as well as any Epsilon Adepts that may have tried to enter the area. With the truck immobilized, they now had 6 out of 10 pieces of technology. They only needed to recover 4 more. Allied Intel soon got word of two Kamaz trucks entering the region in a few minutes. At the same time, tank reinforcements, in the form of Masterminds and Lasher Tanks, from Epsilon were arriving to deal with the Commander's forces. He needed to hold just a little longer until all the trucks were revealed. Intercepting the seventh and eighth Kamaz trucks As the Commander was holding off Epsilon's attacks, the two Kamaz trucks arrived from the southeast and northwest simultaneously. Because he left some Rocketeers where the village was, he ordered them to destroy the first truck while he sent his Harriers to deal with the second. Both were immobilized at the same time. They had now acquired 8 out of 10 pieces of technology. They only needed to recover 2 more before the mission could be considered complete. Allied Intel got word that Yuri is using some sort of jamming device to hide the last two trucks, meaning they couldn't determine how long it will be until they enter the area. They suggested to the Commander to keep an eye on the battlefield. Intercepting the final two Kamaz trucks As the Commander was holding off the ever increasing attacks from Epsilon forces, the ninth truck arrived, slightly east of south. He ordered his Rocketeers to deal with the truck while he dealt with the defense of his outpost. They succeeded in their task and the truck was immobilized, securing them 9 out of 10 pieces of technology. They just needed to locate the final truck, disable it, recover the prototype and they could go home. The final truck soon arrived, slightly east of north. This one was bigger than the rest. As a result, it had a lot more armor than the others. The Commander amassed a large force of Rocketeers, along with a squadron of Harriers, and sent them towards the truck. Despite all the defenses that Epsilon put up to deal with air attacks, it wasn't enough and the truck came to a stop just short of an enemy outpost. The Allies recovered the last bit of technology for the prototype and then chronoshifted back to London before Yuri could send his Invaders. Aftermath Having beaten Epsilon forces to the punch, the Allies now had access to the Barracuda prototype. This would set Yuri back a great amount and sped up the progress of the Allied Nations. However, the Commander couldn't rest yet as Allied Intel picked up another Psychic Amplifier located in Morocco. This one was still under construction so it would give the Allies time to destroy it. Difficulty changes Easy * Starting credits: 45000 * The location of Tech Airfield at right and the nearby field of view will be revealed after capturing the Air Force Command HQ at the initial position. * Some enemy defenses more than on Normal difficulty will be removed. * 3 Bloatick Tunnels will continue spawn Bloaticks. Normal * Starting credits: 35000 * The location of Tech Airfield at right and the nearby field of view will be revealed after capturing the Air Force Command HQ at the initial position. * Some enemy defenses will be removed. * There will be additional patrols on the map. * The amount of the first Kamaz escorters is increased. * There will be additional three Archons entering the battlefield from bottom edge. * The number of reinforcements sent by PsiCorps is increased. * 5 Bloatick Tunnels will continue spawn Bloaticks. Mental * Starting credits: 30000 * There will be additional patrols on the map. * The amount of the first Kamaz escorters is increased. * There will be additional three Archons entering the battlefield from bottom edge. * The number of reinforcements sent by PsiCorps is increased, including additional Invaders among the final escorters. * All 7 Bloatick Tunnels will continue spawn Bloaticks. zh:冷面狂人 Category:Campaign Category:Act Two Category:Allied missions